


Pinky promise

by GreyWeeknds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is soldier and he has finally come home after two years in war. The thing is, Harry’s too scared to fall asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinky promise

**Storyline:** Niall is soldier and he has finally come home after two years in war. The thing is, Harry's too scared to fall asleep.

 **Word count:** 803

-

His face is so beautiful, not even the normal kind of beautiful, but the super extraordinary kind of beautiful. His eyes are bluer than any sapphires in the world, his skin is white like pearls, and his hands are big and comfortable, gripping his hips as they grind their bodies against each other.

He doesn’t know that Harry is still awake, brushing his tanned index finger against the rosy cheek, as he feels the little bump of the scar on his skin.

Niall’s body kind of glows, not as an angel, but it glows in a way that tells Harry to keep his eyes open so that he won’t fall asleep. Because if he shuts his eyes, and then open them again, his lover will be gone, he’s certain of that.

He loves feeling Niall’s tinier body over his, thrusting into him, as Niall’s thin lips sucks his soft spot on his torso. When he can feel Niall cum inside of him, he can’t do anything other than cry out in pleasure too.

Hearing his muffled groans sounds like music to Harry’s ears, because they’re so precious, and he can’t give up hearing them even though it sometimes goes a few years until he can hear them again.

He presses his bare chest closer to Niall’s, wanting to touch him, as he can feel his deep sleepy breaths covering his neck.

Harry can’t stop himself from yawning; he’s been awake for more than thirty-six hours now, but he can’t let himself fall to sleep, if he does, Niall can get a call and just leave him without saying goodbye.

The thought scares him, so to insure himself that it’s not just some illusion instead of a real human being, he places a sloppy kiss on Niall’s lips.

Eyelashes flutter against his teary cheeks, and suddenly two bright blue eyes melts with his green ones. He can feel that Niall smiles into the kiss, but Harry can’t find himself to do the same, because he’s too sad.

“Morning.” The blonde says calmly.

“Morning.” He replies.

Niall’s thumb strokes away a curl that is stuck against his cheek, and puts it behind his ear. Harry gives into the touch, kisses his palm, as he narrows his eyes, just a little bit.

“Slept good?” Niall asks him as his amazing scent finds it way into Harry’s nostrils.

“I haven’t slept yet.” He admits.

“Harry!” he exclaims, and two worried eyes looks into his. “Why won’t you just fall asleep?”

“Why? Because if I do you can be gone the next morning, “ He says brokenly. “You’ve been at war for more than two years, I haven’t heard from you since the day you left. You could have been dead for all I known. So forgive me if I want to see every second of my husband until you leave again.”

Niall doesn’t answer him, he just dries away the tear as he kisses Harry’s forehead gently. He puts the white duvet over the two of them, placing his body over Harry’s as he slips his grey boxers of and sits on the brunette’s bare arse.

“I’m going to make you feel special hon, I promise.”

Fingers dig into his ribs as his nails makes tiny marks into his skin. His lips are placed over his neck, the tip of his tongue trailing slowly over every freckle on his back as he groans when he tries to eagerly push his cock into Harry’s arse.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” He mumbles as he scissors him before he finally is placed inside of him.

“What did you expect after two years of being untouched.” Harry answers grumpily.

“I’m sorry.” The blonde blushes as he begins to rock onto him.

Harry can’t even bother to pretend be angry, as he feels Niall dick touching his prostrate.

He begins to moan silently as he feels himself being near climax, it’s been two long years since the last time that he felt this that he can’t even last more than three minutes.

Niall only smirks as he hears Harry screaming out his name before he falls flat on the sheet, thoughts being shattered, as he turns around and clasps his lips with his husband’s pink ones.

“You’ve always been a screamer darling.” Niall mumbles into his mouth.

“It’s because you’ve always been a great fucker.”

“You’re tired yet?” he asks concernedly.

“Not the slightest, you?” Harry wonders.

“No.” he admits. “Just let me hold you until the day that we die so that I don’t have to leave you again.”

Harry looks up to Niall and strokes his cheek as he lifts up his finger. He looks a bit confused, and Harry can’t help but laugh as he sees his tiny bunny nose scrunch.

“Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise.” He states as he hooks his finger with Harry’s, smiling back at the man he loves . 


End file.
